1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method, a program, and a recording system, and more particularly relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method, a program, and a recording system, wherewith in a case that multiple recording apparatuses are connected via a network, shooting can be performed for a long time with a desired recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are camera apparatuses such as camcorders using semiconductor memory as a recording medium to enable smaller sizes and convenience of transfer of images. Also, there is an image recording system wherein image recording apparatuses for recording images taken by multiple camera apparatuses are connected to a network, and in the event that recording capacity is insufficient at one image recording apparatus, that image recording apparatus exchanges information with other image recording apparatuses regarding whether or not there is available capacity and whether or not image recording apparatuses are available for use, with another image recording apparatus recording the shot images instead. An example of such a system is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-114985.